


Opposites Attract

by nielwooon



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, High School, Opposites Attract
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nielwooon/pseuds/nielwooon
Summary: “Why would he — the most loved boy in the school — want to have anything to do with a nerd like me?”Woojin shrugs, laying across Jihoon’s bed, “Opposites attract, man.”





	1. Awkward Lunch Time

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i plan to continue with this story for about 4-5 chapters (maybe more if things get spicy or whatever) so please leave kudos and comments because they really really inspire me to write more!

“What do you _mean_ you have a fucking Health Science competition today?” Jihoon grabs Woojin’s shoulder who just shrugs casually while walking towards the main lobby.

 

“They just told us about it. Apparently we weren’t invited until — like just right now,” He removes Jihoon’s small hands off of his shoulder and starts to walk toward the hoard of medical student wannabes, “I have to go-“

 

“Who am I going to sit with at lunch?” Jihoon throws his head back and groans loudly, grabbing the attention of a couple passerby’s. 

 

Woojin stops, sighing shortly, “I don’t fucking know? Sit with Jinyoung or something-“

 

“He isn’t here!”

 

Woojin shakes his head and starts to walk into the crowd leaving Jihoon to wallow in his self-pity. He usually didn’t mind being awkward around people and not having friends because Woojin was decently dependable. He usually didn’t miss school and if he was, he would give Jihoon a heads up.

 

But sometimes the unexpected happens and Jihoon wants to kick himself for not making more friends.

 

It’s not even like Woojin wanted to be in the medical field. He just joined that stupid club so he could hopefully make a move on Daehwi, which was just honestly hopeless since Daehwi had eyes only on Jinyoung. Daehwi could barely even tolerate Woojin but he was too struck by love to notice how much the underclassman detested him.

 

Jihoon sighs, closing his eyes to mentally prepare himself for the lunch room, before walking towards the large room full of rambunctious teens. He stops at the big metal double doors and takes a deep breath.

 

Lunch won’t be too bad, right?

 

He flings open the doors and looks at the rowdy crowd in front of him. There were people yelling, per usual, food flying, not so usual, and a teacher who was supposed to keep the room calm on her phone scrolling through some generic social media.

 

Jihoon scans the crowd of teens and goes towards the one and only person he knows in this room, Yoon Jisung. Jisung was a kind senior that helped Jihoon in theater class a couple months ago, so sitting with him is okay, right?

 

“I-is it okay if I sit here with you today?” Jihoon approaches the table and all eyes fall on him. There was Yoon Jisung, a kind senior, Kang Daniel, soccer player that melted everybody with his looks, Kim Jaehwan, the musical genius of the school and Ong Seongwoo, resident playboy. To say he was intimidated by this group of people would be the biggest understatement of the year. He was more than intimidated, he was frightened, terrified even.

 

“Of course, Jihoon!” Jisung responds with a smile. He could always count on Jisung making him feel welcome. Jihoon sits down awkwardly and the two boys other than Jisung starts giggling and making lewd noises at Daniel, who was redder than an apple.

 

“U-uh..” Jihoon furrows his eyebrows but Jisung just shakes his head.

 

“Don’t mind them, they are inappropriate,” Jaehwan giggles at Jisung’s words before continuing to kick someone underneath the table, “Where are the boys you usually sit with, Hoonie?”

 

Jihoon crosses his arms with an exasperated sigh, “Woojin has some stupid Health Science competition to go to and Jinyoung just decided to skip today meaning I have no one to sit with, so thank you for letting me sit here with you today.”

 

“No problem, Jihoon,” Seongwoo takes a drink of his energy drink before continuing to talk to him, “Some people here love your face and would enjoy it heavily if you would sit here on the regu-“

 

“Shut the fuck up, Seongwoo,” Daniel hits Seongwoo’s shoulder roughly before looking at Jihoon with an apologetic grimace, “It’s really no problem that you are sitting here with us. We are more than happy that you are sitting here actually, we needed a new face at the table.”

 

Jaehwan nods his head and looks at Jihoon, blinking his eyes slowly like he was some love-sick puppy, “New faces are always welcome especially if it is someone as beautiful and enchanting as my little Hooni-“ Daniel throws his milk carton at Jaehwan’s face to which he responds with a loud, ear piercing, laugh.

 

“What?” Jihoon questions, furrowing his eyebrows at the weirdness of his temporary table. Jisung waves his hand trying to not let it worry him.

 

“Teenagers, am I right?” Jisung laughs awkwardly and Daniel joins in, laugh as awkward and stifled as ever.

 

Jihoon looks at the two confusedly and then glances at Jaehwan and Seongwoo who were making lewd kissing noises.

 

He clears his throat a bit before looking at Daniel, “You did a great at the soccer match a couple nights ago. I enjoyed seeing you score for our team… it was kinda cool.”

 

“C-cool??” His voice breaks off at the end and Jihoon watches as the red starts at his neck and goes to his face, “You know I play soccer?”

 

“Of course… you are like the most popular player at our school…” Jihoon trails off a bit as Daniel nods his head slowly.

 

“R-right… I am, I guess.”

 

Jisung cuts in the conversation to probably save Daniel of any more embarrassment, “Are you going to sit here more often? We would really enjoy it.. we don’t get much interaction with other humans outside of this lunch table, as you can tell by Daniel’s lack of communication skills.” Seongwoo and Jaehwan nod their head rapidly while Daniel continues to look at Jihoon’s face with somewhat soft looking eyes.

 

“U-uhh…” Jihoon is starting to feel hot under the collar at all of this attention suddenly on him, “Once Woojin and Jinyoung get back I’ll probably just sit with them… if that’s okay with you guys.”

 

Seongwoo pouts and slumps back in his seat, “I was looking forward to having a new friend to talk to.”

 

“Me too.” Jaehwan’s smile turns into a frown at the snap of a finger.

 

Daniel shakes his head, “It’s okay if you don’t want to sit with us Hoo- Jihoon. We are kinda…. weird, if you put it lightly.”

 

Jihoon opens his mouth but as he is about to speak the bell rings and the lunch-room starts to move out of the crowded room.

 

Jihoon turns to talk to them again, “Sorry! If Woojin and Jinyoung miss any other days I’ll sit with you guys again!” Jisung nods and waves bye to him as he starts to walk out.

 

He tilts his head to the side and thinks about how awkward they were all being.

 

“Why did Daniel just stare at me…” He wonders out loud quietly as he walks to his next class, “Weird.”

 

—

 

“Daniel wants to fuck you.” Woojin throws some popcorn in his mouth as he chills on Jihoon’s twin sized bed.

 

“Woojin! What the hell?” His face heats up at his vulgar words. He didn’t even give any prior warning to saying something like that.

 

“What? It’s just the truth… why else would he stare at you and his friends started acting like complete idiots when you sat at the table? He wants to fuck.”

 

“You could at least… I don’t know… not say it so vulgar!” Jihoon stutters a bit, playing with the end of his Pokemon pajama pants.

 

“Okay... Okay…. he wants to make sweet, sensual love to you-“ Jihoon throws the pillow next to his arm at Woojin’s cackling figure before flopping down on his back.

 

“Why would he — the most loved boy in the school — want to have anything to do with a nerd like me?”

 

Woojin shrugs, laying across Jihoon’s bed, “Opposites attract, man.”

 

Opposites attract, huh.


	2. Awkward... hangouts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this! please leave many comments <3

“There he is!” Woojin nudges Jihoon in the ribs when they sit down behind Daniel in their biology class. Jihoon had never noticed that he sat in front of him until literally that morning but it was probably because he couldn’t be bothered to pay attention to anyone.

 

“Shut up! Don’t draw attention to me-“

 

“Jihoon,” Daniel turns around, a smile already gracing his face. Jihoon started to wonder if he was ever _not_ smiling, “Do you happen to have a pen or pencil? I don’t know where any of mine went.” He goes to scratch the back of his neck and Jihoon suppresses a smile. He didnt want to seem weak, or whipped as the kids say, in front of Woojin.

 

There was no denying that Jihoon was whipped for Daniel’s smile though. It was kind of hard not to be whipped when it was that cute.

 

He digs through his pencil pouch and gives Daniel a black pen, “Here you go… you can keep it too. I have a lot of these-“ Woojin elbows his ribcage to make him stop talking. Jihoon had a tendency to ramble when he got nervous. Thank god Woojin was there to keep him in check.

 

“Thanks… I love this color.” He says stupidly before turning back to his desk. Woojin rolls his eyes.

 

“You two are so whipped already, my god.”

 

Jihoon looked at the back of Daniel and wondered if what Woojin said was actually true.

 

How could Daniel be whipped for Jihoon? It really made no sense.

 

 It baffled him that someone that radiated such beauty and grace would love someone that could barely walk up the stairs without tripping over himself.

 

—

 

Mid-way through the horrible Biology lesson, the fire alarm rings throughout the school, making everyone jump out of their seat.

 

“Everybody file out to the main parking lot.” The teacher didnt seem the least bit worried about the alarm even though there wasn’t a scheduled drill for today.

 

Daniel looks back at Jihoon and smiles shyly, “Do you think this is real?” Jihoon shrugs as he walks alongside him to the parking lot.

 

“I really don’t care… as long as it gets me out of Biology.” Daniel chuckles at his words. They step outside in the cold weather and Jihoon almost immediately regrets not bringing his jacket. Outside it was grey, slightly wet, and fucking cold to say the least.

 

Woojin rolls his eyes at the two of them, making a heart with his fingers, before scanning the crowd of high school kids for his beloved Daehwi.

 

“A-are you cold?” Daniel starts to shrug off his padded jacket. Jihoon hadn’t even said anything but Daniel was already putting the jacket around his smaller frame.

 

“Oh, thank you. I was getting kind of chilly.” The two went silent as more and more kids flowed out of the school, some looking scared and some looking relieved to get out of class for a couple of minutes.

 

Daniel clears his throat a bit making Jihoon turn to look at the taller male, “D-did you know... that… u-uh… the blue part of a fire is like the hottest part,” Jihoon nods his head while his eyes scan over the very anxious looking male, “that’s why people can like eat, or touch, the bottom of the flame. Because it isn’t as hot as the top.”

 

“W-well... that’s pretty cool. I don’t know why anybody would want to eat fire though…” Jihoon laughs softly at the thought of someone being dumb enough to eat fire.

 

 _Seems like something Woojin would do for Daehwi_ , Jihoon thinks to himself, laughing a bit at his thought.

 

“Yeah, it’s a bit weird huh…” Daniel takes a deep breath for a moment before completely turning his body towards Jihoon, “Would you like to go to the arcade with me tonight? Jisung was supposed to go with me but he just decided to bail suddenly so I don’t really have anyone to go with. I don’t want to look like a loser playing arcade games all by myself, you know?” Jihoon smiles gripping on to the edge of the jacket Daniel gave him.

 

“I-“

 

“Students! Back to class!” A teacher yelled at the crowd, startling Jihoon because he wasn’t expecting that during a kind of confession, and students started to file in one by one. Jihoon turns back to Daniel who is chewing on his bottom lip nervously.

 

“I would love to,” Jihoon starts to walk away from Daniel who is standing there in shock, “I’ll meet you there at… 6 pm? Is that a good time?”

 

Daniel nods his head, brown hair flopping around due to no styling of his hair today, and the bell rings for them to go to their next class.

 

Jihoon turns around, face hot and heart pounding with a weird feeling he didn't know how to register, walking towards the biology class to grab his stuff.

 

—

 

“Do you agree with me Jinyoung?” Woojin asks as Jihoon frantically throws clothes around his room trying to find the perfect outfit for this……….. hangout.

 

“Yeah, Daniel is trying to get it in,” Jinyoung says nonchalantly, “Kind of weird the cutest guy in school wants to get with Jihoon but life is weird.”

 

Jihoon turns around to his friends, hands on his hips, “Can you guys… stop making it seem like we are going to date or something? We are just going to the arcade as friends.”

 

Woojin sits up, looking at his friend in disbelief, “Friends. You think this is a friend thing-“

 

“Yes! Because it is!” Jihoon shakes his head, looking through his clothes once again.

 

“You don’t know that,” Woojin throws back. Jihoon sighs and continues to shuffle through his endless amounts of graphic tees, trying to find something that actually looks decent, “What if Daniel doesn’t think this is a friend thing? What if he thinks this is a date.”

 

“He probably does think this is a date. Cute boys don’t just hang out with other boys they had no prior relationship to just to be friends.”

 

Jihoon ignores the two of them. He pulls out a pink turtle-neck out of the bottom of his closet, a bit crumpled and kinda dirty, and shrugs. It will have to do since it is the only sort of nice thing he owns.

 

“It is definitely just a friend thing,” He pulls the sweater over his head, “He just wants to have more friendships, is that so wrong? What time is it by the way?”

 

Jinyoung stifles a giggle, “Yeah… whatever you say, Hoonie, and it's 5:55.” Jihoon screeches and runs around to pull his white converse on before grabbing his wallet.

 

“Wouldn’t Daniel just love to see how flustered Jihoon is while getting ready for their… ‘hangout’? He would shiver in excitement.” Woojin says, not concealing his loud laughter. Jihoon waves the both of them off and throws open his door.

 

“Bye! I’ll see you guys later,” He stops at his door and turns around to his friends, “Mom will probably make you some dinner but please, for the love of God, don’t make a mess in my room.” With that statement, he hurries out of the room to go on his ‘hangout’ with Daniel.

 

Jinyoung rolls his eyes, “He really doesn’t know Daniel asked him on a date does he?”

 

Woojin shrugs, “It’s Jihoon. He is the most oblivious human to grace this planet.”

 


End file.
